1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor extension line socket enabling remote controlled timing power supply; in particular, to a remote controlled extension line socket applicable for outdoor environment thereby allowing a user to set from afar the power supply time of an outdoor electronic device by means of remote control.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many families have their own yard and several electronic devices may be installed therein (an outdoor lighting apparatus, for example); however, it usually needs to utilize an extension line socket to extend from indoor power outlet to outdoor environment in order to provide electric power that the outdoor electronic device needs to use, hence the extension line socket applicable for outdoor environment is more and more comprehensively utilized. But, a general extension line socket may not be able to be fixedly positioned due to mobility of such outdoor electronic devices, or even the power line of the extension line socket may come loose; additionally, in rainy days, the problem of short circuit in the extension line socket could happen because rainwater may infiltrate, so a user may be dangerously exposed to the risk of injury caused by lethal electric shocks once the user touches the wet extension line socket.
Furthermore, a general extension line socket is not able to designate the duration of power supply, so the switch time of the electronic device can not be suitably controlled according to the user's demand; thus, in the premises of environment protection, such a general extension line socket can neither effectively save energies nor meet the requirement on environment protection.
It can be seen from aforementioned texts that a general extension line socket is not well applicable for outdoor usage, the operation thereof could easily jeopardize the safety of a user, and the requirement for power-saving can not be fulfilled. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an outdoor extension line socket enabling remote controlled timing power supply which allows to control the power supply time from afar specifically with regards to the extension line socket applied in the outdoor environment, effectively prevent the user from dangerous electric shocks and also present the benefit of energy-saving.